Reflections
by Izzu
Summary: Spoilers alert. Based on a doujin I've read and some thought about the Kakashi Arc. Team 7 is reunited and revelations and reflections of the past came about. Oneshot AU.


az: See if I can mix fluff, humor and angst in one shot? hehe... and I think this fic is going all over! lol...

I really lost he theme of this fic and kept writing. I really not sure what this fic really was about! XP

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga or anything of it. If I OWNED it... will I be wasting my time here? Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto-sama. And a referrence to a doujin entitled 'The day I was born' by Saimu Hiiragi translated by Aku-Tenshi which convinced me to write a Naruto fic as well as the other KakashiXRin authors... XP

Correction. You must read Hiiragi-san's doujin to understand the second half of this chapter! lol...

WARNING: Probably spoilers come due... and some theories... and I gave Yondaime's name as Arashi. hehe... a lot of shonen-ai hintings but there is actually no yaoi, you idiot! All hetero!

* * *

Reflections

Old acquaintance, come and goes...

Written by Azzie/Az aka Izumi Ishtar

o

o

'I can't accept it sensei! How can I-- Obito! Obito--!', Kakashi clawed at the tree bark as he looked away from Rin who had been staring off to the sky below them. Minato-sensei held his hands over his shoulders. Tears started to overflow from his eyes again as that time after he had managed to break open the thick rock cavern that had trapped them inside. Kakashi cursed himself for being too weak. He thought after seeing with his own eyes on how his father had tore open his stomach with a kunai, he'd never see any more people he cared die before his eyes.

He was wrong...

'Kakashi... it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Obito--', Kakashi looked up to his sensei. 'But Minato-sensei! It was MY fault! If only I listened to him and go along to rescue Rin right away. I might not have injured my left eye... and I wouldn't have missed that rock from hitting me and collapsed. Then Obito... he wouldn't have to rescue me like that! He-- I should have been the one who died! Not him! I'm a stupid excuse of a jounin--', he exclaimed as Rin looked up in concern towards them. Arashi sighed as he pulled the young jounin close by his side.

'Do you think that if you had died instead, everything would be okay? Either way, I will be sad. Rin also--', said Minato-sensei as Kakashi choked. He already knew that Obito had liked Rin... but he also knew that all along, Rin had loved him secretly. And despite his aloofness to everything, Kakashi knew that he himself had a special spot for Rin somewhere in his heart. So, if he died... maybe even Obito himself would be sore at him for making Rin unhappy by leaving them.

'Sorry... sensei--', said Kakashi as he leaned on his sensei's side while Minato comforted him like the father he had lost. Somehow at that moment, he really misses his father...

Hatake Sakumo... Konoha no Shiroi Kiba. One of the genius ninja whose skills was comparable to the great sennins.

Konoha's White Fang...

His father...

XXX

_I'm the only one... who hadn't given you a present... during your Jounin inauguration. Isn't it, Kakashi--?_

What the hell you were talking about now? Stupid! You're dying!-!

_What would be good... now that I think of it, I got the perfect gift. Naw... it was not some useless baggage... what? Don't worry about it..._

_It's this sharingan of mine... Please accept._

What...? What are you kidding me?

_Rin_... _with your medical jutsu, take out my sharingan... and implant it into Kakashi's--_

_Kakashi... come over here so we can get started..._

Rin--? What do you mean... Obito? I don't deserved this. It's because of me that you--

_Kakashi... I'm already dying! It's over for me. But I can be your eye... and see the future from now on..._

Okay... since you insisted. And it's your last wish. But...

My hands shook as I untied the bandages on my left eye. I wanted to close my eyes... but I couldn't as I saw Rin took out the bad eye out of the sockets. I closed my eyes, as Rin took out Obito's sharingan. I couldn't look, it was unbearable!

I felt gentle hands touching my face as I opened my remaining eye. Rin looked back at me as she regarded me with the saddened, concerned eyes. I just stared at her unblinking as she implanted the sharingan without me realizing it. Her hands covering half of my face, as soothing chakra healed the cells and reconnect all the nerves. When she pulled her hands away, my sight was full again. But the pain that had been pounding in my left eye had reemerged from my heart instead, and I began to cry.

_'Kakashi...', _gasped Obito ever so slightly. Rin wrapped herself around me as I realized how afraid I had been just now. I was really afraid to accept Obito's eyes in place of my now useless left eye. But then I pulled away from Rin as I summoned all of my chakra to break open the walls...

XXX

Kakashi collapsed as Minato caught him in mid fall. 'Are you alright... Kakashi-kun?', he asked in a very concerned look. The young jounin shook his head. 'It's just the eye... it consumed my chakra--', said Kakashi as he pulled his ninja head band to cover his left eye as he continued walking. He stumbled as Minato held him firmly. 'You should not push yourself too hard. Take it easy--', said the elder jounin as Kakashi looked up towards his sensei. 'But--'

'Listen to sensei, idiot!', Kakashi turned towards Rin as the latter chuckled.

**'Kakashi-sensei---!'**

Kakashi jumped as he turned around and wondered who had called him. But he saw no one and when he looked back in front of him, Rin and Minato-sensei were no more in front of him. Instead... he saw a disaster-fallen scene a few meters in front of him and he ran towards him. To his horror several jounins came towards him carrying a stretcher, which was carrying a limp figure of his sensei.

'Minato-sensei--!-!', he cried as he ran towards them. 'What the-- wake up! Minato-sensei! No--', he cried as he looked up towards the jounins' sober faces. No... it can't be! Sensei couldn't have--

_Am I cursed? First was my father... then Obito... and now?_

'Kakashi...', the lad turned around towards Sarutobi-sensei as another voice brought confusion to his mind. Sarutobi-sensei was carrying a baby...

'Naruto--?', he gasped as the elderly former hokage handed him the baby. 'But why Naruto's here--? And what happened to the Kyuubi--? Did we failed--? Sensei--!', gasped Kakashi as Sarutobi-sensei walked beside him. 'No... we succeeded. That youkai was sealed...', he said as Naruto started to cry again. Kakashi rocked him gently as the baby calmed down. 'Poor little guy... you probably already realized it. Sensei... is gone--!', he croaked as he noticed the marking on the baby's stomach!

No...! It couldn't be--!-?

**'Kakashi-sensei---! Wake up!'**

XXX

Kakashi's eyes shot open as he felt a large boulder fell on him. Except... it was not a boulder! It's...

Naruto's face hovered over him as Kakashi frowned at the light flashing on his face. 'What the-- Naruto... I'm still sleepy... let me sleep...', moaned Kakashi as the jounin tried to throw his head towards the pillow. But since Naruto had pulled it away from him, he settled on Naruto's legs instead. 'Sensei... what--? Err... sensei, had you been crying in your sleep just now--?', exclaimed Naruto as Kakashi growled half asleep. 'Who says so--? Shut up, Naruto... I only recently got released from the hospital and I wanted to sleep properly--'

Naruto harumphed as he complained about Kakashi-sensei-being-so-insensitive-while-he-had-specially-rushed-back-here-right-after-mission-just-for-his-sake-and-he's-not-appreciating-it...

Hearing that, Kakashi quickly sat up. ' Oh, you've finished your mission--? But--?', Kakashi gasped as he remembered what was Naruto's recent mission about. Naruto just shrugged his confusion as he nodded towards the door. 'Oi Sakura! Get in here already!', he cried as Sakura shouted back. 'What do you mean--? I can't just barged into--', Sakura's eyes widened as she entered the bedroom, her face suddenly turned red. Not noticing her strange reaction Kakashi attention turned to her other side, also shocked as he noticed the presence of the third person...

'S-Sasuke--?', he gasped as the Uchiha lad just shrugged at him. Kakashi turned towards Naruto who had started grinning wide. 'How's it...? Nice present, isn't it?', said the mischievous lad as Kakashi was left stunned. And suddenly Naruto chuckled. Kakashi immediately turned towards him.

'What's so funny--?', he asked as Naruto chuckled more lively. Naruto turned towards Sasuke and Sakura. 'Ahahaha... Sakura, Sasuke... finally we could see! Ahahaha... I never thought we could FINALLY see! After all we had tried before! Really, sensei...', laughed the lad some more as Sakura and Sasuke started to laugh too.

Kakashi glared towards his students as he grabbed Naruto in a bear hug. 'What so funny Naruto!-? Not only you just barged in on me and all this, and now I'm getting annoyed with--!', cried Kakashi again as he caught himself on the mirror.

And finally he understood!

'You... naughty brat!', cried Kakashi, this time almost as cheerful as Naruto as he started to mess up the lad's hair and the likes. 'That's why you jumped on me in my sleep! You caught me off guard!', he chuckled as he started to playfully wrestle the blond kid on the bed. No wonder he was amused. This little charade had finally gave himself out to his former team seven. The trio had finally seen his face! Unmasked! Though, he never thought anything that was planned by Naruto actually worked...

Sasuke and Sakura also started to sit at each side of his bed as Kakashi paused for breath and merely held Naruto fondly. 'Idiotic brat...', he said as he gestured the other two to come closer. When they did, Kakashi wrapped himself around the three as he smiled. 'Thank heavens all three of you came back safe!', he sighed gratefuly. _Perhaps... this time...it will not be so bad, I guess. Team seven couldn't have been cursed after all!_, he thought suddenly as he felt a little nostalgic.

Sasuke pulled away and noticed his sensei's sorrowful look. Well... it's not always you get to see him unmasked, moreover show any type of emotions. He suddenly felt guilty for being so selfish as to leave them almost three years ago. Not that he hadn't felt guilty already. Naruto and Sakura had been scolding him all day! Naruto had been so adamant to take him home from Orochimaru and Kabuto's guard that he had displayed such an amazing fighting skill! And he didn't even changed into the kyuubi formation like the last time he did. Despite Orochimaru's taunts about how he had been able to defeat Naruto while he was on his fourth tail transformation...

'I'm deeply sorry... sensei--', said Sasuke softly as he held his fist tightly. '--I was so blinded with taking revenge... I--', Kakashi patted Sasuke's head lightly as Naruto turned towards him. 'So... why had you been crying? Certainly you aren't _that_ worried about us, is it? Don't think this great, future Hokage-sama will come back safe, huh?', drawled Naruto as Sasuke smacked the back of his head.

'Idiot... who'd ever be worrying about you? Regardless in any situation, you'd end up being bashed badly anyway!', he said as Naruto cried. 'Wha-----t? Who'd ever think be fussing over you-- you piece of worthless--!'

'Hey... cut it out, you two!', cried Sakura as Kakashi smiled at their antiques. This was how his team had been all this while before the breakup. He could even picture himself squabbling with Obito instead with Rin trying to break them apart. Ahh... fond memories...

Never thought Naruto would go as far as this to even cheer him out of his reverie. And despite all of that, perhaps even Naruto-kun didn't realize he's doing it. Cheering him up...

_Hahaha... Minato-sensei! You are a very protective person, aren't you? Even when you're gone... you had Naruto looking out for me too... isn't it?_

XXX

'Eh--! Naruto! Cut it out! I'm trying to concentrate!', cried 15-year-old Kakashi as he tried to practise a new jutsu that his commander had given him to learn. This jutsu might be very useful in his future mission!

Naruto gave a squeal as he crawled onto his lap, gurgling as if to get his attention. Kakashi sighed as he put away his notes. It seemed he had to postpone the studying. Naruto doesn't seemed to give him any choice anyway! He lifted the toddler as Naruto gurgled again. Kakashi grinned.

'So this was your attention all along, wasn't it?', he said, amused. 'Okay... let's go out for a stroll...', he said as he pulled up his mask. No need for his Anbu or jounin attire, not that he was on any mission at the moment. Baby-Naruto giggled as he pulled down his mask. Kakashi grinned. 'No, Naruto... don't touch the mask! We're going out on a _mission!' _, said Kakashi in a mysterious way as he pulled back the mask. Naruto seemed to understand as his small hands started to paw on his left eye instead.

Kakashi smiled. 'Don't worry little guy... it didn't hurt.', he said needlessly as he noticed the toddler eyed him in concern. Kakashi mentally kicked himself. _Idiot... Naruto's just a toddler! How could he even understand--_

He chuckled to himself as he went out and locked the doors. He sighed before peeking at the baby again. 'To think that not along ago I've complained a lot to sensei about baby-sitting you... eh?', said Kakashi light-heartedly as he took off towards the rooftop passage towards the Hokage monument. It was the usual lane he used since if he had tried the normal ways, he'd expect that any adults who saw them will scowl at the sight of Naruto. Despite what Sandaime had ruled out, he could not prevent Naruto being hated by the villagers.

But at least now... at this moment, Kakashi could at least spare the child the agony of all of that. At least until he was older. He glanced towards the child. 'It was not your fault that sensei died, isn't it? Sensei wanted to protect everyone... and he entrusted that job to you, right?', murmured Kakashi as he nuzzled his face on Naruto's chubby cheeks. He stopped at the balcony facing the monument as he cried. 'Naruto--! Always remember from now on... never forget what sensei had done to protect us! Always remember that sensei... will always be with us--', he said as Naruto waved his small hands towards Yondaime's monument. '--in our hearts, na?', said Kakashi as he turned towards Naruto.

Kakashi sighed as he left the spot. 'Come on... let's see the memorial stone after this...', he muttered again as Naruto started pulling on Kakashi's silver hair...

XXX

'-shi-sensei...'

'KAKASHI-SENSEI!'

Kakashi blinked as Naruto glowered at him again. 'There you go... daydreaming again! I--ah?'

Naruto gasped as Kakashi patted his head fondly. 'Really... you used to be so innocent. And now, look at you... all grown up.', said Kakashi dreamily as Naruto looked at him in surprise. 'What the-- what---? Sensei-- I--?', he gasped as he caught some words involving 'baby-sitting' and little Naruto came from their sensei's soft muttering. Naruto fumed as he was about to shout in rage at the prospect of Kakashi thinking of him as a 'baby'. But before he could, Sasuke exclaimed after realizing the hints, 'A--ah! Kakashi-sensei! I never knew you once taken care of Naruto when he's small!', he said as Naruto glared at them in disbelief! _No way in hell---_

'A-aah! I never knew too! Then when Naruto was still small, you--', exclaimed Sakura also as she never thought it was possible. But then again... it had been a mystery as to how Naruto could have taken care of himself when he was still a baby. And Naruto had always lived by himself, as far as she knew. Kakashi blushed. 'Ah--- aa... it was so long ago...', he muttered guiltily as Naruto glared at him suspiciously. _There's no way this 'pervert' ever looked after me before this..._

'I didn't remember you doing that--' _Yeah... TAKE THAT!_

Immediately Kakashi glared towards Naruto, who had grabbed an old picture frame. 'That's wicked of you... Naruto! After all the _suffering_ I had to endure with you and _sensei_...', he growled as Sasuke and Sakura felt the cold aura seeping through their sensei... and slowly edged away.

_But truth doesn't seemed to be on HIS side now, is it?_, thought Naruto as he stared at the old picture...

'Iya-----------------ah! That was YOU!', exclaimed Naruto as he recognized the younger picture of Kakashi. Immediately Kakashi's dour mood lightened as Sakura and Sasuke fall over. 'Really--? You remembered now?', cried Kakashi as Naruto said disappointedly. 'You were NICER that time--'

Ping! A random imaginary bird suddenly passed by...

Kakashi hid at the corner of the bed as he groaned pathetically. '_I know I had changed a lot... After that, I got to busy with my duties as an ANBU and then as Jounin... and I had less time looking after you, until Saindaime assigned me as your sensei--'_, mourned Kakashi miserably as everyone rushed towards him.

'Ah, sensei! I don't think Naruto meant it like that! He just no so good at explaining things...', coaxed Sakura as Sasuke scratched his ears. 'Err... yeah... Naruto's an idiot on these kinds of things...', he said awkwardly. Oh no... he never expected this reaction! 'Yeah! like Sasuke and Sakura said I--', said Naruto as he noticed something about the picture.

Somehow... something tugged his heart as that person's face seemed all too familiar...

'I've... seen him before--'

Kakashi stopped moping and turned around in surprise as he stood up. 'Naruto... what--', he started to say as Naruto showed him the picture and pointed towards the blond jounin who had placed his hands on Kakashi's younger self and another chuunin. 'Who's... him--?', gasped Naruto as Kakashi's eyes widened.

'Naruto... that's... Minato-sensei... Y-Yondaime-sama! H-how you could have--? Did you remembered--', stuttered Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura eyed both of them in alarm.

'Remember what--? I--I thought he was familiar... that time...', Naruto started to back away as Kakashi and the others looked at him with concern. 'Naruto... what's wro--?', cried Sakura as Naruto spoke again.

'I had been... miserable that day. It was... my birthday... and he...'

Kakashi blinked at this as his mind thought of the most impossible--

'Suprised me... tried to cheer me up--'

'He said..._'I just can't leave you alone--'..._'

Kakashi gasped. It was just as _he_ used to say. 'Because...he--', said Naruto again...

'Because he's just a very protective person...', finished Kakashi as Sakura and Sasuke glanced at him. Naruto eyed his sensei nervously. 'But... but--! He's dead! How could he just come up to me and--'

_Hey mister...! Who was that special person of yours?_

_**Oh that...**_

_**...He's my son...**_

Immediately his tears started to fall as the realization hit him. And Kakashi-sensei had been looking after him all this time along with Iruka-sensei and Sandaime-sama... Treating him kindly unlike the other villagers...

_Do you know Naruto? After the Kyuubi had been defeated... do you know that there's one new rule in Konohagakure that all but you knows?_

'Sensei--', Naruto looked up at him. 'You knew all along... don't you?', he gasped as Kakashi tried to explain. 'Naruto... don't get any weird ideas. Let me explain...'

'It's obvious isn't it? He died... because he sealed IT inside me. That's why everyone hates me... Not only because of the Kyuubi. It's because he had to-- I shouldn't have been born! If he hadn't had me at first place he might try other ways-- and he might have not--', cried Naruto as he threw the picture frame on the floor and dashed out. Kakashi was about to follow but realized that he's still in his shorts and sleeveless shirt. 'A-ah... Sasuke, Sakura... follow him! I'll come later--', he cried as the two, genin and chuunin disappeared to follow Naruto's trail...

Kakashi dashed around as he got himself ready...

XXX

Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief as he found the lad at that place. He knew it as he had been the very person to have brought him there at the first place, where later, the lad had often visited whenever he had the spirit to come and proclaim his goal to surpass all of the Hokages in front of the monument.

Somehow he wondered if the lad had actually aware of these things... whenever as a little child he had often took him to visit the only remaining monuments that had remained of his sensei.

'Thought you would be here. Knew there's no other place that you would go to... other than the stone memorial. You had often disliked me bringing you there... telling all those tales of Sensei and Obito and Rin...', said Kakashi as from behind him, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived to the scene. Naruto took a short peek towards them before growling in anger.

'Go away... leave me alone.', he said, resuming his glare towards the Fourth's monument as Kakashi ignored him. He walked towards his side and forced Naruto to face him. 'Hey! It's not your fault--'

Naruto glared at him. 'How'd you know? How'd you know that--?'

'Because I had blamed myself too that I can do nothing to help him! I blamed myself as Obito died saving me! I blamed myself when I cannot protect the people I cared most! I thought that MY existance was actually a curse that cause ALL of the people I cared to DIE!', cried Kakashi aloud as Naruto stared at him in surprise. Sasuke and the others stared at them in awe as they witness the two of them confessing their feelings. Kakashi heaved a long sigh as he realized that even now, he had kept some of his darkest fears deep in his heart. That he had bottled up his feelings until now, that when he had let it out somehow... he felt at ease.

Perhaps it's time to forgive himself too.

'Naruto... Minato-sensei sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi. To protect everyone... to protect **you**. Do you... still remember what I've told you before... aii! You must have forgotten--', Kakashi sighed.

'Naruto... Minato-sensei... had entrusted the responsibility to protect this village--'

'--to me.', said Naruto weakly as Kakashi nodded. 'Yes... and he'd want you not to blame yourself. The Kyuubi was too powerful, he had to seal it into a person somehow. And he knew you'd be as strong as him. Then... since both of us are still here, shouldn't we make the best we can?', said Kakashi as Naruto grinned.

'Yeah... I guess we had a promise to keep to them. Yondaime-sama would have wanted us to do that.'

Kakashi smiled as he nodded his head.

Iruka clapped his hand aloud as he broke the quiet moment between the two. 'Now... since everything's okay now, how about some ramen?', suggested Iruka as Naruto quipped. 'Yeah! But it's on Kakashi-sensei!'

Kakashi glared at the young nin as he exclaimed. 'What the--? Why should I foot all the bills--!-?', he cried as Naruto waved the Icha Icha Tactics novel he had swiped earlier when Kakashi was not looking. The jounin exclaimed in horror. 'No---! When did--?'

Naruto laughed. 'It's your DEBT! How dare you just left me out after taking care of me when I'm little! Payback! I say... payback! And I won the bet on getting Sasuke back! Sasuke... Sakura! Come here!', cried Naruto as his other mates joined him. And Kakashi tried again his luck at retrieving the novel. 'Aii... Naruto, okay... but just you... can I?', begged Kakashi as Naruto shook his head. _Oh man... my credibility certainly gone under for good_, thought the jounin.

'No! All _three_ of us or... aah! I just remembered! You once told me about this girl you liked who was also--', Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth as he cries pathetically. 'Alright... you win Naruto! _Why is it I'm always being bullied by you and Minato-sensei---!'_, moaned Kakashi, blushing as Iruka chuckled. It seemed that as years came by, Naruto always am capable to making more people accept him as he is, not as what had been sealed into him. As a normal, lovable kid. But it irked him a little as he noticed that Naruto had grown much closer to Kakashi even more than to him!

'Hey! Don't leave me out of the picture... and don't bully Kakashi all by yourself!', he chortled as Kakashi leered at him. 'Do you want to get killed?', snarled Kakashi as Iruka merely grinned at him.

Meanwhile at some distance away, Tsunade and Jiraiya watched them with amusement. Jiraiya sighed. 'Haii... I never thought I'd forget how those kids always amused me. Especially that Kakashi. Now I remembered why Minato had been so fond of him...'

Tsunade nodded. 'Not to mention... Naruto remind us a lot of _him_, right?', she said off-handedly. 'Yeah... naughty lads. Makes you thinking a lot of their predecessors, isn't it? Hatake Sakumo... Minato...', mused Jiraiya as he eyed the three young ninjas. Ironic as the three of them happened to be directly involved with the Sannins... one way or another.

_Perhaps the three would become the next Sannins, surpassing him, Tsunade and Orochimaru... for sure._

'Iyaa... now that I'm thinking about it--', said Jiraiya as he realized he was talking to empty air...

Tsunade grabbed Iruka and Kakashi as she exclaimed. 'Enough squabling! Let's go to eat!', she cried as Kakashi leered at him. 'You also want to get free lunch... isn't it?', he said gloomily to Tsunade's delighted smile. Iruka grinned as he patted his back. 'Don't worry... I'll help pay some of the bills--', he said as the group started to move.

'Hey! Wait for me--!', cried Jiraiya as he chased after the group...

xxx

_**Old acquantance, come and goes...**_

_**Some by change of fate, or some by death,**_

_**But the things left behind,things treasured...**_

_**Will always be guidance for the ones remaining,**_

_**To continue to live...**_

_**Towards the future they dreamed of...**_

* * *

az: I assumed Sasuke is also still am a genin since like Naruto... he hadn't been able to take the chuunin test. and if I remembered correctly, only Shikamaru that time had officially passed the chuunin exam. Correct me if I'm wrong...

Edited.


End file.
